Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle seat suitable as a rear seat. In this vehicle seat, plate members made of hard synthetic resin are disposed on a front edge frame of a seat cushion part via leaf springs, and a seat cushion pad made of urethane is disposed on upper portions of the plate members. Since rear edge portions of the plate members are not fixed and only their front edge portions are supported by the aforesaid leaf springs, the rear edge portion sides are elastically biased so as to be displaced in an up-down direction around the front edge portions.